Random Songs Twilight Style!
by imafanpire
Summary: This is a parody of some songs that I changed the lyrics of Originally was a oneshot but i changed it!
1. Edward

There's something 'bout the way

You look in the sun

There's a glow off your cold skin

You walk me to the car

And you know I'm gonna fall on my butt right here

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah

Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road

I wonder if you know

How much I love you, how much you really mean to me

And my heart races

Run your hands through my hair

Almost purposly makin' me want you

And I don't know how It gets better then this

You stay all night and hum my lullaby

Edward

And I don't know why when with you I melt

I'm like putty in your cold hands

Edward

So baby drive slow

I don't wanna go home to my daddy please

I wanna stay right here in this passengers seat

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now you love me I can tell

And I don't know how It gets better then this

You stay all night and hum my lullaby

Edward

And I don't know why when with you I melt

I'm like putty in your cold hands

Edward

Oh

Well you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake yeah I'm usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

Its my father

He hates you

He wants to kill you

Your fearless

Oh yeah

And I don't know how It gets better then this

You stay all night and hum my lullaby

Edward

And I don't know why when with you I melt

I'm like putty in your cold hands

Edward[x2]

O-oh Oh yeah


	2. When Jake Grows Up

Bells your so sexy

And you don't care what I say

See everytime you come around

I squeal your name{x2}

Now I`ve got a confession

When I`m with all I want is attention

And I promised your boy that I`d do anything

Anything at all for you to be with me

[CHORUS]

And yeah I am complaining

I don't like your boyfriend

So go ahead and laugh your ass off at me

You know what it's like to be dateless

Want you to come to be with me

Cause see when I was human I would say

When I see you

I wanna kiss you

I wanna be with you

I want you to come to me

When you see

You wanna be be with him

With Alice

You want him for eternity

You do like me

But its not enough

For you or for me

You just want him

When Im with you

Im fresh and clean

Number one wolf when U step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it

you'll maybe grow fangs

and you'll maybe lose it {x2}

[End Chorus]

They used to tell me I was silly

Until I popped up on your doorstep

Your dad always aproved of me over him

And knew that being nice would get me this far

[CHORUS]

I see them glaring at me

Oh I'm a tresspasser

Yes this is true my love for you

No one can love you better

You can send vamps for me

But I've got big wolf friends

I know your wanting me wanting me and i know you want him

[CHORUSx2]

Vampire!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK so originally I thought this was going to be a just a one-shot story but I decided against it!! So people RNR!!! Request songs too!!**


	3. I Need You

Sha la la la la Sha la la la la

You used to call me your lover

Thought you were sent down just for me

You'd hold me close in your arms

I'd shiver cause you were so cold

I never wanted you to leave

I still want you here holdin' me

CHORUS

I need you

I need you back

And I run with the wolves

I'm almost in the pack

Even though you think your right

I still think you might

Come right back to me

You make me complete

I need you sha la la la la

I need you

I used to be your whole world

Even though your gone you know you still are

Oh how I wish you could see

You leavin me makes it hard to be

Myself in any kind of way

Its true my time with you flew by to fast

CHORUS

I need you

I need you back

And I run with the wolves

I'm almost in the pack

Even though you think your right

I still think you might

Come right back to me

You make me complete

I need you sha la la la la

I need you

You think you left me for the best yeah

Now there's a huge hole in my chest oh

You know you not where you need to be

Edward I need you hear with me

CHORUS

I need you

I need you back

And I run with the wolves

'm almost in the pack

Even though you think your right

I still think you might

Come right back to me

You make me complete

I need you Sha la la la la

I need [repeat]

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! i had these stupid aweful exams!! Whats the point of learning History anyway?? Anywayz.... R&R!! still wouldnt mind some suggestions!!!!**


	4. Anywhere But Here

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these songs or charactors!**

This night is the last one left

And I havent asked you yet

We're dancing

Havent seen you in awhile

Today was hard to bear

And I just can't believe

Your with him though I've finally calmed down

Yeah Bells, you broke my heart

But I can't help myself from falling

You've captured my heart

So I'm phasing out

Damn wolf pack, takes me away

Takes me far, far away

Please Bella, Can't you see

You were meant to be with me

Please take me

Anywhere but here

You're all I want right now

All of the other wolves dont get it

But hes gonna change you

Those words they cut right through

And all along I've new

I'm miss you.

But it doesnt change a thing

Your running off with him

Damn wolf pack, takes me away

Takes me far, far away

Please Bella, Can't you see

You were meant to be with me

Please take me

Anywhere but here

When we're together

Thoughts of him disapear

Yeah I fall to pieces

You'd feel the pain I feel

Oh Bella, I love you

I know you love me too

Please Bella, I'm begging

Won't you come to be mine

Damn wolf pack, takes me away

Takes me far, far away

Please Bella, Can't you see

You were meant to be with me

Please take me

Anywhere but here

Anywhere but here

**AN****: SO! This is Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade. I wasn't very original with some of the lyrics I know but I felt some already fit the Jacob/Bella thing. Yes, this is a Jacob bella thing! As I was writing it I was kind of thinking about Jacob at Edward and Bella's wedding begging her one last time to choose him over Edward. And then the chorus of course would be whenever he almost phased when he found out Bella wouldn't have a heartbeat much longer. ANYWAYS! I hope you like it! Read and Review! I love your feedback good and bad (:**


End file.
